


The End and Beginning

by HalcyonTerror



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: A drabble I found whilst meandering through old files.





	The End and Beginning

“I’m nothing special.” Brendon grinned, “I just like to do things, you know?” the brunette was bouncing in place, a product of too much coffee and no Ritalin.

There was no Ritalin in the zones, at least not easily got.

Freeze, roll back the frame.

Once upon a time, there were four peasants with a dream, and a lord with enough power to make that dream a reality.  
The day before the lord was set to visit those peasants, their world was invaded.

Everything changed when BL/IND attacked.

Fast forward five years and the world is a wasteland. Empty skies and the stench of death and radiation permeate the air, filling up the empty spaces around the Runners, those that exist outside of the city.  
The city is called a place of salvation by those unfortunate enough to have cracked in the heat of the desert sun. (Those unfortunate souls are the format of his gospel.)

He is no longer recognizable, if he ever was. Long separated from his friends, Brendon Urie had changed his name, grown out his hair, and been cursed so he can no longer speak, only sing.  
He is one of the unluckiest runners in the zones.

Rewind. Pieces of the story are missing, lost.


End file.
